jeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Chrysler PowerTech engine
The PowerTech was a new engine family for Chrysler, and was not based on the Chrysler A engine as existing Chrysler V8s were. A 4.7 L V8 came first, fitted in the Jeep Grand Cherokee, and a 3.7 L V6 version debuted in 2002 for the Jeep Liberty. The PowerTech V6 and V8 were direct replacements for Chrysler's LA family in the early 2000s, and were also used in the Dodge Ram. They were not used in any cars, but were reserved for truck and SUV use. They are also known as Next Generation Magnum in Dodge applications. Chrysler also used the "PowerTech" name on other engines used in Jeep vehicles, including some later units of the 2.5 L I4 and 4.0 L I6 designs inherited from AMC after buying that company out in 1987, and the 2.4 L Neon four cylinder engine. The PowerTech V6 and V8 engines are produced at the Mack Avenue Engine Complex in Detroit, Michigan. E85 compatible versions of some PowerTech engines were developed and used in numerous Chrysler vehicles. 4.7 The 4.7 liter version was the first of this family, appearing in the 1999 Jeep Grand Cherokee. The displacement is 287 cubic inches (4698 cc) with a bore of 3.66 in (93 mm) and a stroke of 3.405 in (86.5 mm). It has a cast iron block and aluminum heads with two valves per cylinder. It uses a chain-driven overhead camshaft. It originally produced 235 hp (175 kW) and 295 ft·lbf (400 N·m) of torque. The 2010 4.7l has 2 valves and 2 spark plugs per cylinder and puts out 302 hp (225 kW) and 329 Lb. Ft. Dodge has claimed that it has increased compression ratio and improved cylinder head port flow, the 4.7 L V8 is available with three transmissions. The PowerTech was on the Ward's 10 Best Engines list for 1999. Applications: *1999–2009 Jeep Grand Cherokee *2000–present Dodge Dakota *2000–2009 Dodge Durango *2002–present Dodge Ram *2006–2009 Jeep Commander *2007–2009 Chrysler Aspen 4.7 HO/Magnum A "High-Output" version of the 4.7 L PowerTech engine, producing 265 hp and 330 ft·lbf (448 N·m) of torque, was introduced in 2002, first appearing in the Jeep Grand Cherokee Overland. Applications: *2002–2004 Jeep Grand Cherokee *2005–2007 Dodge Dakota *2002–2007 Dodge Ram 1500 *2006–2007 Mitsubishi Raider 2008 Revisions The 2008 Dodge Dakota and Ram pickup trucks, Dodge Durango and Chrysler Aspen SUV's, Jeep Grand Cherokee, and Jeep Commander came with a Corsair version of the FFV 4.7 L engine, with dual spark plugs per cylinder, a new slant / squish combustion system design, and 9.8:1 compression, raising power to 290-310 hp and 320-334 ft·lbf of torque. See Allpar's page on the latest 4.7 L. 3.7 EKG The EKG is a 3.7 L V6 version built in Detroit, Michigan. It displaces 226.0 cubic inches (3701 cc).1The bore is 3.66 in (93 mm) and stroke is 3.57 in (91 mm). It is a 90° V engine like the V8, with SOHC 2-valve heads. Output is 210 hp (160 kW) at 5200 rpm with 235 ft·lbf (319 Nm) of torque at 4000 rpm.1 It has a cast iron engine block and aluminum OHV cylinder heads. It uses SFI fuel injection, has roller followers, and features fracture-split forged powder metal connecting rods and an assembled reinforced plastic intake manifold. Applications: *2002–present Dodge Ram *2004–present Dodge Dakota *2004–2009 Dodge Durango *2007–present Dodge Nitro *2002–present Jeep Liberty *2005–2010 Jeep Grand Cherokee *2006–2010 Jeep Commander *2006–2010 Mitsubishi Raider 2.4 The 2.4 L I4 PowerTech is a Neon engine variant. The 2.4 L 4-cylinder engine has 150 hp (110 kW) and 165lb.-ft (224 nm). This engine was available in the 2002-2005 Jeep Liberty, but was discontinued when Jeep introduced the Compass and Patriot small crossovers. Those two vehicles also received 2.4 L I4s as base engines, but these were of the GEMA architecture and should not be confused with the Neon/PowerTech engine of the same displacement. Category:Jeep engines